


Truth or Dare

by GenericWeebUsername



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, IF YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO FIGHT AND DIE YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, claude gets called out, hilda and lorenz are shit starters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericWeebUsername/pseuds/GenericWeebUsername
Summary: After winning The Battle of The Eagle and The Lion, the Golden Deer convience their teacher to let them have an after party late into the night. Claude thought he was the king of Truth or Dare, but Hilda proves him wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunnybone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnybone/gifts).

After the feast for their victory of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, Hilda and Claude somehow convinced Teach to let them stay up late and have their own little after party. The only conditions were she had to be there to supervise, no one got naked, no kissing, and it had to be in the green house so they wouldn’t wake anyone else up. 

Two hours later Byleth was greatly regretting the choices she had made in this life. 

Early in the night, the guys had lost a bet against the girls and the consequences was all the guys had to take off their shirts. 

Lorenz, who was putting up the hardest fight to take his off, because the lack of nobility it displayed, had finally been withered down and was pulling his poet shirt over his head.

Claude yelped out and shielded his eyes in the crook of his elbow. “Gods, Lorenz! You’ve blinded me!”

Lorenz flourished his arms “A thing of beauty, I know.”

Leonie giggled as she replied “I think he’s talking about the fact that you glow in the dark.” 

Everyone laughed because it was so true. Lorenz had a broad chest, and it was as white as the moon. Someone made the comment that it seemed to glow like the full moon in the night as well. 

Lorenz was flustered and flushed now, but tried to recover. “There have been countless sonnets written about the moon’s beauty…. So I humbly accept your compliments”

Byleth had to hide a smile as she sipped her tea and graded papers, pretended like she wasn’t paying attention. She would rather be drinking their spirits, if she was honest. They thought they were being sneaky, spiking their goblets, but the Daughter of Jeralt Eisner knew what was going on the moment someone started pouring the drinks. Luckily for them, Byleth has been able to drink since she was 12 (though rarely partook until she was much older) and could hardly give a care. Let Claude think his scheme had worked. 

“Oh I know! Let’s play Truth or Dare!” 

“Aw come on, Hilda” Claude waved his hand in her direction. “We aren’t little kids. Besides, I am impossible to beat at Truth or Dare.” boasting while draining his cup. 

“Oh is that so?” Hilda’s smile widened and her eyebrow cocked. “Well then, CLAUDE, thank you for volunteering to go first. Truth or Dare.”

Claude rolled his eyes before looking Hilda. “Dare.”

Hilda rubbed her hands together “HMMMMM!!! I dare you too…..” She looked around the greenhouse. “Go skinny dipping in the pond!”

Byleth coughed-- loudly. Just in time, it seemed, as Claude was already standing up and had his hands on the hem of his slacks. 

She gave a pointed look to both Claude and Hilda and simply said “No nudity.”

Claude sat back down as Hilda racked her slightly inebriated brain for a back up. 

“I can choose Truth if that makes it easier” Claude said after a minute. 

“Oh yes! Let’s do truth then!” Hilda clapped her hands together as she donned her sinister face again. 

“Claude…. Who is the last person you…. Had a racy fantasy about?” 

Claude’s face fell. He much rather have jumped in the pond.

“Hilda.” He looked at her sternly. Disappointedly. 

Hilda knew very well what he meant by that stare, but decided to play around anyways. “ME?! Oh my Claude! I’m so--”

Claude interrupted her, This time it sounded more like a plea “HILDA…” His eyebrows arched in the saddest face he could make. “What did I ever do to you?”

“Well, you sure didn’t help me scoop up all your horses shit last Saturday, did you?”

“HILDA!!!! This is cruel!” 

“So is feeding your horse all that sugar and BUT THAT SURE DIDN’T STOP YOU”

“Hilda you already KNOW.”

Hilda’s smug grin didn’t budge. “That’s not the point of the game claude. I thought you said you couldn’t be beat.”

Claude was trapped. He took a moment to roll his eyes and lick his teeth channeling his boldness. A slight glance to the professor to make sure she had gone back to grading papers. 

He lifted his head and made a gesture like he was stating the obvious. “Well… let’s not pretend that our wonderful Teach is anything other than inspiring…” Maybe he could get away with this. Even if she did hear him say that, without context he could get away with this. Now, he just needed to quickly ask someone else truth or d--

Lorenz let out a gasp that would put old church ladies to shame. His eyes the size of saucers and his hand gripping his collar, as if he was in fact wearing a pearl necklace. 

“Gods damn him” Claude though.

“Claude! I must admit I had a little opinion already but have you NO SHAME?!”

Claude would usually agree, but Lorenz was really taking the cake. Also the heat on his face wasn’t just from the drink. “Hey... “ he lifted a lazy finger “DON’T… act like you’re…”

Lorenz didn’t even seem to be listening to him. “The sheer LACK of NOBILITY.” 

“Hey now!” Claude yelped, his voice a bit more hurt and higher than it normally would have been.

“The absolute DISRESPECT” he wailed. 

That was it for Claude. He pointed his finger at him and raised his voice above Lorenz.

“Don’T ACT like YOU haven’t WHIPPED out your GLOWWORM over TEACH!”

To this, everyone busted out laughing. Everyone except Lorenz who just kept repeating “GLOWWORM? GLOWWORM?!” 

Lorenz started to lunge in Claude’s direction. Claude was just happy to get the attention off his confession. He eagerly stood up to meet him.

Lorenz’s face was as red as the roses he loved as he drunkenly tried to swing and grab at Clade. 

“I have a VERY exacting skincare routine that employs the HIGHEST SPF sunscreens!!”

Claude easily weaved between his attempts to grab him. 

“It is the DUTY of the NOBILITY to be BEAUTIFUL!”

Both of them were startled when Byleth put her hands on their bare chests, pushing them away from each other. She had to break this up before she had to explain this to Seteth. 

“Party’s over. Now.” There was a sternness in her voice that let them know this was not up for negotiations. She crossed her arms as they all started to file out. 

\---

The next day, Byleth walked into her father’s office, sat in a chair, and put her head in her hands. 

He looked at his daughter. It was very, VERY rare for something to be bothering her this much. 

“Hey kiddo, you okay? Have a long night?”

“Hand me that flask I know you’ve got and I might be able to tell ya…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude was REALLY betting on the hope that everyone had forgotten that night. Everyone woke up the next day severly hung over. Hilda laid horizontally against Lorenz. No one seemed to have any recollection. No one except who he wish had never heard it.

Chapter two

\-- 5 years later--

It was a victory for the Golden Deer, but there was no feast this time. THere was a big difference between the games they played in school and the true War they were in now. They sat silently after their meal, still processing. 

Hilda was the first to slice through the silence. “Oh I know! Let’s play Truth or Dare!”

Claude audibly groaned. He had avoided thinking of that night for so long, why now?

“How about we DON’T?!” He asked giving a glare to Hilda that was full of daggers. 

“Hey, remember when we played that in the Green House?” Raphael’s voice boomed to Lysinthia. 

“Yeah! And all the guys took off their shirts!” she replied.

Marianne hid a smile in her hand. “And everyone laughed at how pale Lorenz was…”

“Didn’t him and Clade get into a fight?” Leonie asked the group.

“Oh yeah!” Ignatz turned toward Lorenz. “What was that about?”

Lorenz placed a finger to his lips in concentration. “To be perfectly honest… I don’t recall”

Claude jumped up “Hey, do you guys remember that time Lorenz fell in the pond?” he hoped to immediately change the subject. 

Lorenz face suddenly lifted as he looked at CLaude accusingly “YOU! You called my…. My….. a GLOWWORM!”

To this Lysinthia and Hilda were nearly in tears again with how hard they were laughing. 

“OH MY GOD! YOU DID!” Leonie was holding her stomach while laughing. “But…. does anyone remember why?”

Marianne stands up with a triumphant look on her face, suddenly recollecting. “Because Claude fantasized about the Professor!” This was probably the loudest anyone had ever heard her speak. They were all stunned into silence. 

The collective “ooooh yeaaaaah” from everyone as they remembered that detail. Claude hangs his head in shame. 

Turn towards them all “You know, I was doing everything in my power hoping you all had forgotten.”

“Oh, I never forgot. I don’t think I’d ever seen my dad laugh so hard as the next day when I told him the whole story.”

Everyone turned to look at Byleth, who had spoken for the first time since dinner finished. Everyone save for Claude, who was grimacing at the idea of Jeralt The Unbroken hearing this story as well. 

Byleth had a playful smile on her face. She was getting better about smiling. The conversation changed to memories about Jeralt. Claude could prolong his existence and not die of humiliation... yet. 

Claude wasn’t able to sleep that night. The stress from the fight, his healing body, and the humiliation had been keeping him awake. He headed to the war room to look over their notes and make plans for their next move. 

He slowly opened the door and noticed a head of seafoam hair already there. He was halfway through slowly closing it back when she raised her head and noticed him. 

“Can’t sleep?” she asked. 

He was caught. Might as well own up to it. “Nope. Still mortified.” 

She smiled and gestured to the chair on the other side of her. “Join me.”

Claude was not one to refuse Teach’s requests. She made so few of them for him.

“Don’t even worry about it. I had the hots for Seteth.” She said unceremoniously, flipping through some paperwork. 

“WHAT?!” 

Byleth laughed at his shock.

“But he was ALWAYS scolding you. I figured he intimidated you!”

Byleth coughed into her hand and glanced away “I mean… he kinda was…. But that’s the part that made it hot.”  
“WAIT. Wait. So you’re telling me you and him…”

Byeth quickly corrected him. "Oh my Gods I wish, no, that was the whole problem--every time he yelled at me I was stuck in a state of low-grade arousal I couldn’t do anything about because I lived in the dorms and didn’t want to traumatize poor Dedue nextdoor" 

Claude knew he was opening up to her like this to make him feel a little better about earlier. Leveling the playing field a bit. He was a tinge jealous hearing her talking about fantasizing about another man, but she had also just implied that she’s loud and he was ALL ABOUT that. 

“Okay well Teach, I just have more questions now”

Byleth chuckles and shakes her head. “No.”

Claude bit his lip. He had an idea. 

“Truth or Dare” he asked. 

Byleth reaches under the table briefly. Claude heard her fiddling with something on her clothes as she pulled her hand up and was holding a flask. She took a swig. 

“Truth”

Claude mustered his courage. He was the one putting her on the spot. Why was he suddenly nervous. “Did you ever fantasize about me?”

Byleth cracked in a warm smile. ”No… I mean not really, honestly. There might have been a few “Maybe when he’s older” thoughts but--” her eyes widened as she realized what she just said. 

Claude waggles his eyebrows because it wasn’t missed by him.

Byleth stumbled into a new conversation. “Well, it’s your turn now! Truth or Dare!”

Alright, he will give her this mercy. He crossed his arms in determination. ”Dare… and that pond hasn’t been serviced in 5 years, don’t send me to my death, please” arching his brow.

“Well Seteth wouldn’t scold me for it now days, so what would be the point?” she arched her own brow at him.

Claude felt like he had been punched in the gut. He was chuckling but also felt like he could cry. He was so used to being the most witty person in the room, he was caught off guard by her. Gods he loved her.

Byleth honestly hadn’t thought this far, she said the first thing that came to mind. “I dare you to take off your shirt”

“Pfft. Easy” Claude started to pull his shirt over his head, then suddenly paused.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and then “Claude!”

Dammit. He had almost forgotten. He finished taking off his shirt and looked at what had caught her attention. 

There was a wide gash from his left nipple across to his right arm pit. He got it from diving off his Wyvern and on the ground. It was shallow, but had taken off the top layer of skin. It was red and there was a few lines of dried blood where some rocks must have scraped him.

Byleth was already out of her chair and halfway to him. “Is that from today?!”

Claude shook his head “Nu-uh. It’s my turn. Truth or dare.”

She gave him a stern look. “Claude.”

“Don’t worry about it. It looks worse than it is. I’ve already seen Manuella. Now, Truth or Dare.” He offered her a blinding smile.

Byleth didn’t want to be that person who only chose Truth. “Dare.”

Claude turned his chair to face her. “Hmmmmm” pondering with his hand on his chin.

“Well, since you’re already half-way here, how about a shoulder massage?”

Byleth scoffs and rolls her eyes as she stands behind Claude’s chair. She put her hands on his shoulders. Her skin stood out against his so much. He was warm to touch. His skin was taunt and peppered with small scars. She pressed down and grabbed hard with her hands. He tensed at first, then let his shoulders and head slope as he sighed out in bliss. 

“How long do I have to do this?” She asked while rubbing a stubborn knot. 

A groan escaped his lips. He was in ecstasy. “Ahhhh hmmmm until my next turn?”

“Okay then” She continued to knead. “Truth or Dare”

“Truth.” He answered without really thinking. As soon as he spoke he regretted it. 

Byleth taunted him with a teasing voice. “Who’s the last person you had a racy daydream about, Claude?”

She had barely gotten the question out when Claude exclaimed. “I KNEW it. As soon as I said Truth. I knew it. I *KNEW*. 

He was chuckling and Byleth was laughing the most he thought he had ever heard. She was laughing so hard she couldn’t massage. 

“Hey! I didn’t say you could stop!” he reminded her. 

Byleth holds back some lasting giggles as she started to rub the base of Claude’s neck.

He was grateful he wasn’t facing her. He let out one last chuckle before answering “Would you be surprised if I said my answer was the same?”

Byleth in turn is grateful that Claude can’t see the cheesy smile on her face. It’s completely involuntary and she’s surprised at how her cheeks hurt from it. 

There was a small pause of acknowledgment. He didn’t wait for her to answer. 

“Truth or Dare, Byleth?”

Her fingers paused for a second. Caught off guard by him saying her given name. What a sneaky attack. She ignored it and continued rubbing, hoping he didn’t notice. 

“If I say dare, can I stop massaging you?”

“I don’t know, you’ll just have to find out”

“Dare.”

Claude was curious to how much he could get away with. A quick glance at his pants and sash in his lap to make sure he wasn’t going to instantly regret this. “I dare you to sit in my lap.”

Byleth stops massaging him and steps aside from the chair. Claude backed the chair more away from the table to give her room. He felt like he as playing chicken with her. 

Byleth sat in his lap, facing away from him, completely unpulsed. “Am I the one that gets a massage now?”

He had to stop his hands from instinctually going around her waist. “Only if you dare me.”  
“Okay. Your turn. Truth or dare.”

Claude didn’t want to risk another question he might have to answer. He also thought massaging her would be just as nice a treat for him as her. “Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me.”

Claude’s hands were already hovering above Byleth’s shoulders. They recoiled a bit in surprise. He wasn’t expecting this. After half a second he grasped her shoulders and pulled her back and leaned into her ear.

“Isn’t that against the rules… Teach?”

Byleth maneuvered herself where she was now in his lap facing him. She looked down at his chest. Looking at the gash, she could agree now that it wasn’t as bad as it looked. It was already scabbing over. She grazed her fingers over it. Claude sucked in a breath between his teeth. Upclose now she could tell how much more broad and hairy his chest was compared to five years ago. 

Her hand snaked up to his collarbone as her eyes raised to meet his. 

“I wont tell if you don’t”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am am a delicate flower who can't write smut, but it happens!!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for chapter two! Post time skip Byleth confronts Claude who was REALLY hoping she forgot all about that night.
> 
> I blame this chapter and the next on SunnyBone.


End file.
